Cemetery Love
by ValaMagic
Summary: Abby, why didn't you tell me?" tag to season 3 Bloodbath, what if Abby told Kate about things with Mike? Kate/Abby friendship, one-shot.


Hey everyone, I know it's been a while since I uploaded anything, sorry I've been busy with assignments and exams, so here is a short one-shot to keep you going in the meantime, i've got something a bit longer in the works ;) but that's for me to know and you to find out... so give me lots of reviews and i'll write faster :) and enjoy

_**Cemetery Love**_

Kate groaned as her phone began to ring shrilly waking her from what had been a very nice dream. It would be Gibbs, it was always Gibbs no one else called her at two am. She snapped the phone open not bothering to check the caller ID. She was surprised therefore to hear the gravelly female voice of Abby Scuito on the other end of the phone.

"Kate" she begged quietly.

"What's wrong Abby?" Kate asked suddenly more awake, already searching for clothes to get dressed, sensing there would be yet another late night expedition from her nice warm apartment.

"Kate" she repeated "Could you come get me"

"Of course Abby, just tell me where you are" Kate soothed pulling her jeans on and then searching for a sweater.

"I'm at the park near Mike's place. I'm on C between 3rd and 6th. And Kate, thanks"

"Okay Abby. Try and stay calm I'll be there really soon okay"

Kate grabbed her badge, gun, phone and keys as she rushed out the house, she'd started taking her badge everywhere now she was at NCIS, of course it did make it easier to explain why she was carrying a gun to anyone who should notice.

When Kate reached the park that Abby had mentioned she was sure she was at the wrong place. Abby was not there. Kate ran through her conversation with Abby mentally and concluded that she was definitely at the right park. Her keen eyes caught a flash of something shiny about twenty metres away, far into the park. It had to be Abby. Kate wrenched the keys from the hole and hastily locked the car as she rushed onto the wet grass and across to where she assumed Abby was. A small sob as she got closer confirmed Kate's suspicion.

"Abby?" Kate questioned when she was about ten feet from the spot she thoughts Abby was. Her only response was Abby throwing her arms tightly around Kate's shoulders almost strangling her.

"Oomph" Kate groaned "do you want to tell me what happened?" Abby shook her head against Kate's shoulder. Kate didn't say anything else for a long time but held Abby close until the young goth stopped sobbing.

Abby didn't say anything when Kate led her to the car and carefully rugged her shoulder as she slid into the passenger seat. Kate crossed to the driver's seat immediately turning the heater on high before she flicked on her headlights and started off down the road. When she made a turn towards Abby's apartment at the end of the street a cold hand on her arm convinced her to swiftly change her direction towards her own apartment. It wasn't a long drive and despite the heat emanating from the vents which Kate pointed at Abby the young goth shivered uncontrollably for the whole trip.

Abby clung to Kate on the way from the car to the apartment, Kate patiently shushed her wondering again what had happened that night, but knew Abby would tell her in her own time. When they made it into the apartment Kate found herself falling very easily into a maternal mode with the young goth, though really there was little age difference between them. She ushered the shaking goth towards the bedroom pulling out a pair of old sweatpants and a sweater for Abby to change into, as she was dressed only in a short black skirt and white shirt, Kate wondered where her jacket was.

"Here you go Abby, get changed, I'll go make us some tea" Kate ordered gently "I'll be back in a minute" Abby gave her a pleading look, as Kate turned to leave, so she left the bedroom door open when she headed towards the small kitchen. Abby had pointed out a long time ago that they were both women what did it matter if they caught a glimpse of each other. Kate knew her friend would probably prefer a caffeine laced coffee of KaffPow but her mothering instincts told her the goth did not need the buzz it would offer. She set about making camomile tea quickly, filling two mugs with boiling water and teabags before heading into her living room where Abby was curled into a corner of her cream sofa, the sleeves of Kate's old college sweatshirt pulled over her hands. She took the mug gratefully along with the afghan Kate pulled from the other end of the sofa.

Abby cradled her tea staring blankly at the TV while Kate sipped at hers surveying her friend carefully until she judged Abby was ready to talk.

"What happened?" she asked seriously.

"It's gonna sound stupid" Abby mumbled staring into her full mug.

"Tell me anyway"

"Mike and I went out clubbing, then we went back to his apartment. We were both a bit drunk, but we were having fun, you know" her voice was suggestive "Afterwards we were lying there and he started talking about us being together forever. I told him I didn't want to get married, but he said that wasn't what he was talking about. I told him that I didn't want that either, and he told me that he knew I was lying. I tried to convince him that I wasn't, but he wouldn't believe me, so I left. He got this weird look in his eyes, it scared me, as soon as I got to the park I called you." She finished dejectedly, refusing to look at Kate.

"I thought things were going well between you" Kate asked confused.

"So did I"

"Abby, tell me you won't go back to him, I've got a bad feeling about him" Kate pleaded placing her empty mug on the table.

"Trust me Kate, he is going straight into the mistakes room and I'm locking the door after him" She agreed flatly.

"Good... and Abby, I think we need to tell Gibbs about this"

"NO" Abby shot up mortified at the thought

"He would want to know. He cares about you"

"But Kate, it's not a big deal and he would make it one. You know what Gibbs is like" She pleaded to her friend not to tell their boss about her problem.

"Okay Abby, finish your tea and we can get some rest" Kate yielded tiredly.

Abby nodded, "And Kate, I'm sorry for calling you, but I didn't know what else to do" She apologised noticing for the first time that it was nearly three thirty in the morning, it was going to be a long day for both of them, and it was her fault.

"What are friends for Abby" She told her smiling, though her eyes were tired "Besides now you owe me one" She added a hint of humour in her voice.

"Of course" Abby agreed a ghost of a smile gracing her features for the first time that night. She gulped down the last of her lukewarm tea and allowed Kate to pull her from the sofa linking their arms together. Kate feel asleep quickly after they slid into bed next to one another but Abby was awake for a long time in the darkness, sure that Mikel Mawher would not give up so easily, she would hear from him again, but it wouldn't be anything she couldn't handle, right?


End file.
